Back Again
by Raspberrydoll
Summary: “What took you so long?” He whispers in my ear as he walks up and stands behind me. His breath ghosts across my skin and I shiver. Shoto/Kacchan/Izuku OT3 for Valentine’s Day. NSFW. 18


Congratulations!!!

Everyone in the hotel suite is cheering throwing confetti and popping champagne and I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. Ochaco and Tsuyu finally got engaged and all our friends couldn't be happier. Ochaco had been super nervous about asking Tsu to finally make it official. Tonight they came together as a supposed "late birthday party" for Tsu but really it was to pop the big question. All worries from Ochaco were for nothing really. Tsu was surprised and beside herself. Happy as ever, it was clear how much they loved each other.

As happy as I was for Ochaco I almost didn't make it to their engagement party. Petty selfish reasons, all because I was nervous to see not just one person in particular but two. I knew I had to be here for my best friend and I had to be honest with myself about why I was avoiding them. Maybe because of how nervous I get around them, I don't know, or the fact that I fell in love with them both or because we all share something no one knows anything about. Our own little secret. I turn away from the dance floor and make my way to where the drinks are.

Walking up to the bar, I ask the bartender for a shot of patron. This is all I'm letting myself have tonight. The last time I was in a hotel suite full of my friends drinking was at the after party Kirishima held for our UA graduation. I remember the lights, the dancing, the buzz from the drinks, the heat and sweat that ran down my neck and the two boys licking it off of me later in an upstairs bedroom.

The gasps that came from under me and behind me were full of want and passion. Kacchan was laying down on his back, gripping tight onto my hips, while I rode him and Shoto kneeled in between Kacchan's legs behind me and pumped my cock in his hand while licking the back of my neck. They knew just how to coax that side of me that only they had the privilege to see.

All three of us were so close, just a few more strokes...

I jolt out of my reverie when I notice I've been staring at someone cloaked in the darkness where the dance lights from the party don't hit the wall. He's standing against it, blonde hair and red eyes along with a smug smirk plastered on his face. He takes a sip of his drink while very subtly pointing his finger to my right as he downs his drink and that's where I see that Shoto is heading up stairs. I hadn't seen him all night until now. As if feeling my gaze upon him, Shoto looks down toward me and bites his bottom lip.

Good fucking grief.

My heart begins to hammer away and before I know it, Kacchan is slowly walking towards me. Once he's in front of me, he slowly places his empty glass onto the bar beside me then gives me a lustful knowing look as if to silently torture me with desire and want for the both of them. I keep my eyes on him as he walks past me and it takes every ounce of control to not relinquish my inhibitions right then and there.

Then following in Shoto's direction, he makes his way up the stairs as well.

Okay, I could either finish my drink, congratulate the girls one more time and dip out of there...

Or...

I could walk up the stairs and go through what's been on my mind since the last time I saw the both of them...

Downing the rest of my drink, I place the glass down on top of the bar making my decision to make my way up the steps. I've been missing and wanting them for too long. Every step I take feels like a loud beat of my heart. I can never pinpoint why they both make me feel the way they do. Why they make me want this so hard. I'm nervous with anticipation. My nerve endings are on edge and all I want is to place my hands on each of their skin. Lick the taste of whiskey that lingers on their lips. Feel their warmth on my body.

Taking the last step of the landing, I make my way to the all familiar hotel room Shoto booked for the night last time we were all here. He had intentionally booked it for himself so he wouldn't drive home drunk but was then put to other uses. It's darker up here and the familiar number on the door brings back more memories. I close my eyes from the nervousness and anticipation for what's on the other side.

"What took you so long?" He whispers in my ear as he walks up and stands behind me. His breath ghosts across my skin and I shiver.

Kacchan presses himself behind me while slowly moving his hands from the top of my shoulders down to my arms.

I give him a small nervous chuckle then turn my head slightly to the side so I can see him from the corner of my eye.

"I don't know." I respond.

As Kacchan's hands reach my fingers, he intertwines them and lifts both our hands to reach for the door handle.

"Did you still want to come in?" He asks in a low voice.

"Yeah," I whisper. "Where's-"

But he silences me when he puts his mouth on my neck.

"Shh... inside."

He walks us forward and guides me to the middle of the room kicking the door closed behind us. It's dark in the room as well but the moonlight pouring in through the window gives me all the light I need to see the king size bed.

Perfect for three.

I turn to kiss him and that's when I feel Shoto press up against me, fingers already gripping my waist.

As if from a moment of deja vu he murmurs in my ear as well.

"What took you so long?" Shoto asks but waits for no answer from me.

Standing behind me, he slowly moves his hands to the front of my shirt, undoing the buttons, all while Kacchan continues to kiss me senseless. Once my shirt is unbuttoned and discarded on the floor, Shoto moves down to unbuckle my belt as Kacchan grazes his hands up over my chest, up my shoulders to my neck where he digs his fingers into my hair.

I moan loudly at the contact and it spurs both of them on. The air is already getting thick from so much heat emanating from them and all I can do is stand between them as they touch and move and make me gasp for air. We're like magnets following each other's moves, moving with and against each other, following one another's rhythms in synchronized harmony.

Kacchan temporarily stops kissing me as he undoes his own buttons and throws the shirt to the side and does the same with his slacks, toeing off his shoes and socks. Once he's down to his boxers, he presses himself up against me and reaches for Shoto's shirt ripping it open.

"Take it off already." He says is a gruff voice.

Minutes pass, our clothes long discarded, and Shoto makes his way to the bed where he beckons for me to climb in beside him with Kacchan following suit. Where Shoto is now all lips on skin, Kacchan is caressing and gripping and pumping and before I know it he's placing fingers in between my legs slowly spreading me open to prep me. I arch my back against his hand and in doing so, Shoto grabs hold of me and slowly moves me on top causing Kacchan to kneel behind me.

They haven't let me touch them the way I've been yearning and as soon as the thought crosses my mind I lean down and trace my tongue down Shoto's abs making him groan softly. I gently nip and continue to make my way even lower then take his cock into my mouth. I keep my eyes trained on him and he digs his fingers into my hair holding me there. At the angle I'm in Kacchan is pumping his digits in at a rhythm that causes me to want to gasp.

Once he's done, he lines himself up against me and slowly fills me to the brim. I groan out around Shoto's cock at the contact causing a 'fuck' from below me.

Kacchan grips my hips hard where I'm sure there will be bruises in the morning. Shoto gives my hair a gentle pull and we move up to cover him with our bodies. I reach down to kiss him and he sucks on my tongue tasting himself. Kacchan is relentless behind me and as I deepen Shoto's kiss, he grabs hold of both our cocks and begins pumping. Our bodies are hard and fast and slick against one another and it's chaotic in the best way possible.

This moment feels like pure bliss and utter ecstasy. Chests rising, fingers and arms in embrace, legs intertwined, nerve endings on fire, lips and tongues and sweat and it feels as if we're an ocean moving against a current and our love making are its crashing waves.

A few beats pass and we slow down wanting to prolong the moment.

To give gentle touches and feel plush lips on every inch we can touch.

Shoto tastes amazing below me.

Kacchan feels glorious inside me.

We feel each other's rhythms in breath change and my breath hitches in my chest. They both know I'm close. Shoto brings me down for a kiss as his hands caress me from my upper back down to grab my ass. At this he spreads me causing Kacchan to bury himself deeper inside me.

"Goddamn, you feel so good." He says breathlessly.

He groans out loud at the deeper contact and snaps his hips harder and faster. Spurring me on, I reach down grabbing mine and Shoto's cock and pump until he's leaving half moon crescents on my skin from where he is digging his nails gripping me.

The intensity of this high is one I always welcome. Feeling the two men I love unravel themselves before me is a beautiful sight. We build up a fast pace and before I know it Kacchan is spilling himself inside me as Shoto coats our stomachs with his seed. At the sight I feel pushed to the edge and I finally feel my own release.

I close my eyes at the feeling and it feels as if kaleidoscope colors explode behind my eyelids. I'm loudly gasping trying to catch my breath and once I feel my climax ebb away I slowly open my eyes dazed.

Kacchan is gently pulling away from me and lays down next to Shoto. As he does, he places a gentle kiss on his shoulder and I marvel at the sight. Shoto blushes and scoots over so that I can lay down between them. Once our breathing is back to normal, I manage to clean myself off before laying down on my side facing Shoto. From behind, Kacchan molds himself against me placing his arm over both mine and Shoto's waist and we entangle our legs together. Calm and content.

This is where happiness lies. I was nervous for nothing.


End file.
